Love and Warmth at Christmas
by MortalAcademy
Summary: The weather has taken a turn for the worst, and now Magnus is feeling the cold while Alec doesn't feel any different. A Christmas Winter Wonderland has arrived.


**Disclaimer:** I do not any of the characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare.

**A/N:** I really liked writing this. I love the holidays and Christmas, and I love Malec.

* * *

><p>The snow was falling heavily across the city of New York, lining the rooftops and window sills with a cover of white. Windows were coated with a fine sheen of frost, while a gloss of condensation covered the inside. Magnus had thought it best to turn up the heating once he'd seen the weather forecast that morning-even to go as far as snapping in a fireplace-, though Alec hadn't seen any probably in the weather plummeting below zero degrees. Though Magnus wouldn't expect him to feel the change in the climate, since all he ever wore was big heat conserving sweaters. So now while Alec sat on the couch with a book propped up against his legs with the Chairman atop his shoulder, he was running around collecting blankets and pillows.<p>

As he passed through the lounge towards the hallway cupboard, he noticed his fiancé petting his cat behind the ear while laughing-he suspected-at his book. Magnus couldn't help it, he frowned; he was utterly jealous of his cat. It should be him wrapped up in his lover's arms, not running around after blankets and other things. _He needed to man up_ he thought, shaking his head internally. He scowled at the cat as he passed them by, then went to collect the blankets.

On his return journey to the lounge, he ran his free hand over the tinsel that draped from the pictures hung on the wall. The majority of the photo frames held pictures of himself and Alec when they travelled across Europe; he smiled as he passed each one, looking over them with a fond consideration. He'd had the time of his entire life when they had travelled alone together, and those days spent together he'd known Alec was the one-which had led to his proposal a year ago. It wasn't the most seemly or romantic fashion, considering Alec had locked himself away in the bathroom thinking he was cheating on him since he was trying to be secretive of the whole occasion. Which had led to him snapping the door of its hinges-of course with magic-and ran across the expanse sliding down onto one knee there and then. Thankfully, Alec had said yes-followed by a whack to the back of the head for scaring him. Magnus smiled at the memory.

When he reached the lounge, he took a seat between his fiancé's legs that were still propped up, except Chairman had took a spot on the armchair opposite. Magnus was discreet about his happiness of having Alec to himself, without the cat ebing between them. Though he wasn't expecting Alec to fond his book down and look over the top of it at him, smirking.

"Are you happy now that Chairman is on the floor? I could practically hear you frowning earlier. He's a cat, it's not like I am going to run off with him into the sunset." Alec laughed, while Magnus pouted at his words and snuggled further between his lover's legs. This movement caused Alec to place his book on the floor beside the couch, but led to him wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"Well I think you can see how happy I am now, I'm practically sprawled across you. So yes, yes I am _very_ happy, darling." Magnus smirked up at him, while Alec laughed shaking his head. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Magnus's forehead. To which he scrunched up his nose playfully, laughing lightly at lovingness of his fiance's actions. He shook out a blanket and pulled it up over them both, nestling his head with sigh against his chest.

"This is where I am meant to be." Magnus whispered absentmindedly to himself, losing himself in the comfort of his lovers arms, forgetting that Alec could hear him. However, he did feel the hitch in Alec's chest and the sharp gust of breath taken in through his teeth. He was romantic, but he didn't know how he would take to his 'sappiness'.

"I belong here with you too. Always and forever, no matter what, Magnus." Magnus grinned and nuzzled his face into his love's chest and Christmas sweater. Which he was proud of getting him in-though he had swore that he would only where it indoors-to which he had agreed to. Their home was decked out in Christmas decorations and the firelight spread warmth over their faces, seemingly bringing them together under the glow. They had love in their hearts for one another, and they had built their home with it as well. It was all they ever needed; love and each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please<strong>


End file.
